Dirty Trick
by burstofice
Summary: 2700/0027 A lemon of Tsuna and Enma from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Chapter 2 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and lemon so please give reviews and comments so I can do better next time! Thank you!

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did it would be yaoi.

_Dirty Trick_

The reflection of the sunset onto the river amazed Enma. The vibrant hues of red, orange and yellow shimmered in the water. It reminded him of the flames that appeared on Tsuna's forehead. Those flames that burned so beautifully as he had knelt down to stare at him with those deep, amber eyes. The firm yet gentle grasp on his shoulders, those enticing, velvety lips as he spoke.

"My pride is you."

Thinking of that memory sent chills down his spine. Tsuna, the only one he had ever loved, had told him he was his pride! He felt so delighted to hear those words. Joy filled his chest, and his heart pounded faster than ever. Those thoughts of happiness seemed to melt away as the sun dipped under the horizon and the sky darkened. A cold emptiness settled into Enma's heart. Tsuna didn't mean in a romantic way. No. He had heard the Vongola guardians talk about Tsuna having a crush on a girl named Kyoko-chan. A feeling of such worthlessness and pain grasped at his heart. Clenching at the area above his heart he began to cry. Tears cascaded down his cheeks and fell to the grass beneath him. Why was he so worthless? Falling to his knees, Enma began to weep uncontrollably. Tears blurred his eyes, and his body felt so weak. He felt like he was sinking into the ground…sinking…sinking…sinking.

"Enma!" A voice cried out.

Next thing he knew, he was awoken by hands that grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him. Thinking it was a bully he shoved this person with all his might. He didn't want to be bothered right now.

"Hieeeee!"

Funny, Enma was even hearing Tsuna in his mind. But something didn't feel right. That sounded too realistic. Sitting up he looked around. Nobody was around, but then who grabbed him? Looking down the hill he saw a body slumped halfway into the water. Slowly walking to the person he tried to look to see who it was. This person seemed too fragile to be a bully. Looking at the person's face he realized who it was. It was Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun! Tsuna-kun! Wake up!"

No use He was still asleep. Enma grabbed both of the unconscious boy's arms and tried to give him a piggy-back ride. Tsuna's house wasn't that far away so maybe Reborn or someone else could help. Going as fast as he could, Enma finally got to Tsuna's house. The lights were off. Maybe they were all asleep? Setting Tsuna down as gently as possible, Enma took the keys to the house from Tsuna's pockets and carried Tsuna inside.

"H-hello?"

No answer. Enma repeated himself even louder, still no answer.

"They're not home? Where could they be?" Enma mumbled.

Well anyways he had to try to help Tsuna! He couldn't leave him in the cold.

Carefully Enma carried Tsuna upstairs to his room. Setting Tsuna down, Enma immediately went to turn on the heater and to look for dry, warm clothes. Finding a sweater and some underwear and pants Enma came back to Tsuna. Now all he had to do was change him. Change him! Is this alright? Should he even be doing this kind of thing to Tsuna?

"I have to." Enma told himself. "He'll get sick if I don't!"

He began to slowly take off Tsuna's jacket and shirt. Using a towel he found he began to dry Tsuna's upper body and hair. He tried to take off Tsuna's pants but he was so nervous he hands were shaking and Tsuna was sitting at an angle that didn't let Enma take off his pants easily. Lifting Tsuna up, Enma gently placed him on his bed. Heart pounding, Enma began unbuckling Tsuna's belt and then his pants. Sliding them off Enma revealed Tsuna's underwear which was wet and clung to his skin.

*GULP* "S-should I even be doing this? ...Yes…. It's for Tsuna-kun!"

Blushing a deep crimson that matched his hair, Enma hooked his fingers around the waistband and began to slide them off. His heart was beating out of control. He thought it was going to burst. Slowly, Tsuna's underwear came off. Gasping, Enma saw his crush's privates. Looking around to see if anyone was looking, the blood circulation in Enma's body began to rush south, if you know what I mean.

He turned back to Tsuna. The moonlight glowed on his soft, milky skin. Enma couldn't stop glancing at Tsuna's manhood. His body betrayed him as he felt his face moved towards Tsuna's. Lips slowly moved towards those lips he had dreamed of kissing. They were softer than he had thought. By now his curiosity and hormones were going wild. Looking back at Tsuna's manhood, something took over. Enma watched as he saw his own hands slowly glided over the smooth, silky skin. His hands shook as his fingertips combed through Tsuna's hair. Next thing he knew he was holding that precious piece of skin within his hands. A horny, shaking sigh escaped Enma's lips. Suddenly, he could feel it throbbing. Before his own eyes, Tsuna began to grow. A moan, but that wasn't from his own lips, Enma realized.

"What are you doing Enma?" Tsuna inquired.

"I-I-I. W-well you fell into the water and got knocked out s-so I brought you here and I was ch-changing your clothes…" he managed to stutter.

Enma could feel his face heating up.

"When did you wake up?"

"When you took my keys"

Enma was speechless. Tsuna had pretended to be asleep while he had done all that? Did he want Enma to do all he just did?

Tsuna smiled at the crimson haired boy.

"Ne, Enma?"

"Yes?" answered the confused Enma.

"Would you like to continue?"

"What about Kyoko-chan?"

"What about her? I've gotten over her long ago; I've loved you since we met."

Enma looked up to see Tsuna's chocolate brown eyes, which tenderly at Enma. Relief and joy blossomed in his chest as he grabbed the back of Tsuna's head and kissed him passionately. Tsuna moaned into Enma's mouth as their tongues reached into each other's mouth. While they kissed, Tsuna began undressing Enma. Soon both were naked. Breaking apart, Enma reached into his bag and produced a bag of lubrication.

"Julie made me buy some for him since he ran out" explained Enma, seeing Tsuna's surprised reaction.

Squeezing some out, he covered his hand and reached for Tsuna's entrance. Tsuna gasped as he put on finger in and began moving it around. As Enma began the process of stretching Tsuna out, he began playing with Tsuna. He sucked on his neck leaving marks behind, bit at his collarbone, and began sucking on his nipples all while Tsuna moaned. Then as he inserted two fingers and began scissor him. Enma then traced a trail down Tsuna's stomach with his tongue until he reached Tsuna's manhood. He played with the head, licking the clear liquid that emerged from it, and then finally, his mouth enveloped the whole thing. His head bobbed up and down, making wet, slurping noises. Soon Tsuna began to moan louder and louder thrusting his hips into Enma's face and pushing his fingers in deeper.

White goo sprayed all over Enma's face and Tsuna's stomach. Leaning forward, Tsuna licked the goo off of Enma's face and they kissed.

"I'm going to put myself in now. I'll be gentle."

Tsuna nodded his head and began to relax his body. Enma slowly put himself in, watching Tsuna in case he was hurting him. He began slowly thrusting into Tsuna as Tsuna gasped and moaned. Holding his lover's hips, Enma began going faster and faster making the both of them moan louder with each passing second. The pain soon became enjoyable to Tsuna and even more so when Enma began hitting a spot within him over and over. It was like nothing he ever felt before. Sweating and gasping the both of them held hands and intertwined their fingers as they both knew they were close. Going faster, Enma soon couldn't hold it back. Hitting harder and deeper Enma fell into ecstasy. The sensation of being filled up sent Tsuna over the edge and when Enma's final thrust hit him in that spot he too fell into ecstasy, covering both their stomachs in white, while clawing at Enma's back. Tired, Enma fell into Tsuna's arms and they kissed late into the night. They broke apart with a strand of saliva from their lips and Enma rested his head next to Tsuna's neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own KHR or any of the characters. If I did then little kids couldn't watch this show kufufu.

_**Jealousy**_

It was the morning after Enma and Tsuna's first time together. Golden rays gleamed through the windows, falling onto the two sleeping boys. Slowly, Enma's eyes opened up tiredly. What he saw made him smile. Tsuna's cute sleeping face was just inches from his, breathing slow warm breaths onto Enma. He looked so calm and adorable. Tsuna's cheeks were a rosy pink and his red, cherry lips were slightly parted. Enma leant forward and kissed those angelic lips.

"Mnnnnn, E-enma?" Moaned an awakening Tsuna.

"Y-yes?"

Tsuna opened his big, chocolate brown eyes and looked up at Enma and smiled. Tsuna put his arms around his lover's waist and buried his head into Enma's chest. Enma placed his hands on Tsuna's head and stroked his soft, messy hair. If only they could stay like this forever.

"Ah!" Tsuna gasped.

"What is it?"

Tsuna glanced down at their lower bodies.

"The mess from last night, when we...err you know…" Tsuna replied blushing and trying not to look Enma in the eyes.

Enma looked down and realized what Tsuna meant. They forgot to clean up afterwards and fell asleep covered in their own fluids.

"H-hey Tsuna, why don't we take a bath together then?"

"Yeah"

They then drew up some warm water to fill the tub and they both got in. Enma's gaze couldn't leave the sight of Tsuna's flawless, smooth body. He was enchanted by Tsuna's petite body (though he's the same), his cute gentle giggles, the beads of water that glistened in his hair. He was sad it had to end as Tsuna got out and began to dry himself with the towel. Sighing Enma too got out and dried and clothed himself. They took care of all the necessary things to do in the morning. Finished they opened the door and began walking out of Tsuna's bathroom, but Tsuna tripped on the threshold and fell face-first into the cold floor. Enma, who had following close behind, also tripped, landing on top of Tsuna.

"Oh sorry Tsuna, are you alright" Enma asked as he lifted his upper body off Tsuna.

Tsuna turned around and looked up pouting at Enma with teary eyes, "I hit my head…"

Gasping, Enma hugs Tsuna in a tight embrace. What a cute face his lover had just made!

"I lov-"

"Judaime! Are you home?"

"Way to ruin things!" thought Enma.

"Ah! Yes! I'm in my room!" Tsuna yelled before turning back to Enma and whispering, "Enma, can you please get off me?"

"Y-yeah" a stunned Enma replied. Didn't they love each other? Why did Tsuna ask him to get off? Was he ashamed of him? Does Tsuna actually have feelings for that foul-mouthed guy?

The door opened just as Enma began to get off Tsuna.

"Tsuna lets-…. Hey! Don't get so close to the Judaime, you filthy brat!" Gokudera yelled as he saw Enma on Tsuna.

Gokudera shoved Enma aside, who then just glared back with his crimson eyes.

"Tch"

"Gokudera-kun stop! It's alright. Why did you come over?" Tsuna cried, trying to drag the scowling boy from Enma.

"Hmph, if you say so. I thought we could go shopping or something since we have the day off?"

"Yeah! That sounds like fun!"

"Great!" Gokudera said smiling. He then grabbed Tsuna's hand and began dragging out the door.

"Ah w-wait!"

Slam.

Tsuna's house door shut as the two left. Enma looked around. Why did that bastard have to steal his precious angel from him? And at such a bad time? Enma looked around and wondered what he was going to do with himself. Should he stay and wait? It wouldn't take long right?

Enma walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen.

"I should make some tea while I wait, I'm sure Tsuna would like some when he comes back."

Enma boiled some water and made some tea for himself. Geez, he wanted to have Tsuna all to himself today, but that guy got in the way.

Enma sighed. There was nothing he could to do about it now. He waited in Tsuna's house for hours until he heard laughter from outside. The sound of keys opening the door was heard from down the hall and Enma got up and went to see who it was. Tsuna walked in carrying shopping bags with Gokudera right behind.

"Thank you Gokudera-kun for today. I had a lot of fun." Tsuna said turning to Gokudera.

"No problem Judaime!"

Gokudera smiled warmly, but that smile was replaced by a scowl as he saw Enma standing in the hallway. He put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder and patted it.

"Well, I'm going to go now Judaime, have a good day"

Gokudera walked away, leaving the two bosses alone. Tsuna turned to Enma and saw a strange look in his eyes.

"Enma? Are you okay?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

Enma took Tsuna's hand and pulled him into a hug.

"E-enma! What are you doing?"

Next thing Tsuna knew, he was pinned down by Enma on the floor. Enma leant down and kissed Tsuna, letting his tongue into Tsuna's sweet mouth. His hands slipped under Tsuna's shirt and slowly slid it off. Enma broke apart the kiss and began biting and sucking at Tsuna's neck.

"Enma, s-stop!"

Enma stopped and looked at Tsuna with a fierce gaze.

"I don't want him touching you. You're mine." His fingers brushed up against the marks that had appeared on Tsuna's neck. Those marks will show that Tsuna was his.

"Enma" Tsuna said looking straight into Enma's crimson eyes, "you're the only one I love."

Tsuna's hands grasped Enma's face and gave him a tender kiss.

"Now how about we carry this upstairs?" Tsuna whispered, giving Enma a seductive look.

Dumbfounded, Enma could only nod. Tsuna got up and took Enma's hand, leading him to his room. When they finally got there, they took no time in ripping the clothes off each other. Tsuna took Enma's hands again and led him to the bed, kissing him along the way. Their hands wandered across each other's bodies, feeling the hot smooth skin of their lover. Tsuna broke the kiss, saliva on his soft, red lips. Enma took this time to trace a path with his tongue down Tsuna's neck and chest. He traced down to Tsuna's hard nipples and began licking and sucking on them. Gasping, Tsuna's body shivered and his arms grabbed Enma and pulled him down on top of himself. Tsuna blushed as he felt his lover's warm, hard member press up against his own.

Enma stops and grabs the bottle of lube he used yesterday. Covering one hand he reached for Tsuna's bottom as Tsuna opened his legs for him. As he slowly fingers Tsuna, Enma goes back to biting and sucking Tsuna's neck. Tsuna moaned in Enma's ear as he felt Enma's fingers slide in and out of him and his warm tongue slide over his neck. Hearing Tsuna's pleasure, Enma put in two more fingers, getting a loud cry in response. His tongue trailed up to Tsuna's ear and he began to nibble at it.

"E-enma" Tsuna gasped. "Put it in… I want to feel you inside me."

Smiling, Enma removed his fingers and positioned himself between Tsuna's legs and slowly pushed his member in. He then began sliding in and out, slowly going faster and faster. Tsuna couldn't hold it back and moaned each time it went in him. Remembering last time Enma began thrusting towards the area that had brought Tsuna to ecstasy. Whining, Tsuna grabbed the bottle and put some lube on his throbbing, hard flesh. His hands slid up and down, in the same rhythm as Enma's thrusts. The smell of sweat and slapping noises filled the air. After a while, Tsuna couldn't take it anymore and everything went white. His hand clawed at Enma's back. Enma could feel Tsuna clenching and he felt the white globs land on his stomach and some even fell right next to his lips. A red tongue came out and licked it off. Leaning forward Enma kissed Tsuna and looked at him. His eyes were half lidded and drool from the kiss slid down his chin, his mouth was open as he gasped for air. Enma's arms wrapped around Tsuna's back and he rested his head in the crook of Tsuna's neck, panting heavily. The warm air made Tsuna shiver.

Now that Tsuna had reached ecstasy, Enma didn't hold back anymore and started thrusting faster and deeper, hitting Tsuna's special spot harder than before. In no time Tsuna got hard again. The both of them were panting deeply as Tsuna wrapped his arms around Enma and brought him in for a kiss. As they kissed, Tsuna's legs wrapped around Enma, letting him have more access. Enma's hands slid down to Tsuna's waist as he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge. He could tell Tsuna too was nearly there by his trembling. Only a few thrusts later Enma felt the orgasm rising and he thrusted as deep as he could as his mind went blank. The only thing he was aware of was his ecstasy and Tsuna's cries. When he came to Enma saw Tsuna had covered both of their stomachs and chests. He pulled himself out of Tsuna and white goo dribbled out. He looked up and saw Tsuna had fallen asleep in exhaustion. Smiling, too wanted to fall over and sleep, but he went to Tsuna's bathroom and brought back some tissues. After he clean both of them the best he could he fell into Tsuna's bed and hugged him. A smile formed on his lips as he thought that Tsuna was only his. He drifted off to sleep of dreaming of Tsuna.


End file.
